lesrilonfandomcom-20200214-history
Approaches to Arcana
Magecraft The term 'Magecraft' is a term given to every approach to Arcana. Anyone who actively studies and practices arcana, is classed with the over-arching term 'Mage'. Magecraft has many subsets, and is practiced in a number of civilizations. It is often different, but always remains to some degree similar in its practice. Wizardry Summary A Wizard is the most common practitioner of arcana. Wizards study arcana, and treat it much like a science. Wizards devote themselves to understanding arcana in all its forms. The primary difference in ideology between a wizard and a sorcerer, is that a wizard prides himself on knowledge, while a sorcerer seeks the expansion of personal power. A wizard actively utilizes runes, spellbooks, and enchanted items as aids in their casting. Anything that expands knowledge is a valid item for a wizard to use. Advantages Wizards actively utilize external aids to augment their arcana, and due to this, are extremely versatile and capable spellcasters. A wizard augmenting their spellcraft through runes, or enchantments, will often be extremely powerful. They are also more often capable of learning more, and come across more spells which they utilize in their casting and forming of arcana. Disadvantages Wizards are sometimes too reliant upon external aids. In some cases, wizards also suffer much more easily from arcana fatigue than do sorcerers. In worse circumstances, wizards who become devoid of their aids will sometimes become far less capable of casting than they otherwise would have been. Prevalence in Cultures Wizardry is the dominant approach in Belora'ar, and Celess'Dur. It is also accepted most commonly in Justerthia, and Maimah'Ladna. Of all the approaches to magic, Wizardry is the most accepted in the civilized nations of Vhuld. It has recently been somewhat usurped in the Halakhar Confederacy for Sorcery, and as Sorcery grows, it is slowly encompassing other realms. Sorcery Summary Sorcerers are, to a degree, naturalists with Arcana. They hold many the same belief of arcana, but unlike wizards they shun the use of runes, and enchantments to enhance magical power. Sorcerers believe that the power to weild arcana is a gift from the gods, and is derived from the power within one's own blood. A Sorcerer will use naught but their own innate powers to aid in the casting of magic, as they believe that the use of runes or enchantments is a sign of weakness. In this way, a Sorcerer will seek to gain perfection of their own mastery of magic, relying on themselves, rather than tools or guides written or created by other Mages. Advantages A Sorcerer will be extremely capable as a wielder of arcana without additional tools. If they are devoid of their usually carried items, they will be as capable a mage as they always are. In this way, Sorcerers tend to be more resourceful than wizards in confronting problems. A Sorcerer also practices pushing themself to the limit of their arcane stamina, and by pushing themselves to the brink, can normally withstand arcana fatigue to a greater degree. Disadvantages Sorcery's largest disadvantage is obviously the shunning of aids. Runes, wands, and any enchanting garb or items to enhance spellcasting are largely shunned by sorcerers. This unfortunately means they often lack the versatility a Wizard can possess. This also makes sorcery an extremely unreliable approach to certain types of arcana. Most notably, Necromancy is nigh impossible to perform with a Sorcerer's approach to arcana. Prevalence in Cultures Sorcery is by far the most common approach to Arcana amongst the Ezefell, and it was largely an approach to arcana that was popularized by their species. It is extremely uncommon in Justerthia and Maimah'Ladna, due to its considerably darker connotations. Sorcerers most often do not associate with significant states, or submit themselves to such scrutiny as will be found in the major human kingdoms. It is also extremely uncommon in Kxlixa Urikhia, due to the intense difficulties in using Sorcery as an approach to Necromancy. Notable Practitioners of Sorcery Racathor Mordanas Gladism Summary Gladism is a more controversial and combat-oriented approach to utilizing and studying arcana, incorporating rigorous physical training, meditation, and use of materialistic weapons and enchantments, with an emphasis on physical combat. It is favoured by battle mages, spellswords and brotherhoods/inquisitions of religious orders. The philosophy behind this approach is that physical training cleanses the mind, making it easier to cast spells. Schools associated with this approach are Abjuration and Elemental Magic. Advantages Practitioners of this approach are noted for their powerful physique among mages, an unbreakable focus in their adrenaline rushes, quick-to-cast spells that are empowered by magical objects, use of swords and battle axes, as well as their flexibility regarding combat. They are ready to strike with both steel and thunder, and often don heavier armour than it is common for mages. They rely on the heat of the battle to carry them through their arcana fatigue, and are also given some of the best training in Vhuld. Disadvantages Gladists are probably most susceptible to arcana fatigue of all mages, as they often force themselves over the limit in their berserking stance, making them either dead or near-dead in the aftermath. Prevalence in Cultures Gladism is practiced in every civilized society, most major cities having their own academy to specifically train battle mages who utilize this approach to the maximum. The most prestigious of these are found within Celess’Dur, Justerthia and the Mefthetun Monarchy, althought Urikhia has also recently embraced this approach within their living legions. This approach is also rather popular with the Dark Elves, who are adept swordfighters. It is, however, completely shunned by primitive societies, as they lack the means to offer optimal education in it. Witchcraft Summary Witchcraft is a term applied to the practice of directly consorting with the divine beings for aid in spellcasting, most notably those of daemons and the stygian spirits. It is almost exclusively associated with the schools of Black Sorcery, Conjuration and Divination. In this approach, a mage must first establish a ritual of communication with the creature, strike a deal, and wait for the outcome which varies depending on whether it is a more direct or indirect increase in magical potency. Advantages Warlocks and witches are notable for their extreme magical affinity and potency, making most of their spells far more powerful than that of wizards and augurs, and even surpassing that of sorcerers’ in several instances. This is due to the aid of the lesser divine beings, which mainly serve as an additional purifier and a less-unstable conduit for drawing arcana from the streams and establishing a spell matrix. This means that those who practice withcraft will most likely be slightly faster with casting offensive spells than those who rely on their own talent. Another defining characteristic of this approach is the unique use of so-called “curses” and “blessings”. These are often offensive, althought they may be used for defensive purposes as well, approaches to directly aiding the caster. Upon invoking the powers that be, daemons and stygian spirits will either harm the target in the long term, or aid the caster with a more beneficial effect such as boosting spellpower or driving an ally into a killing frenzy, and even dull pain. Disadvantages The most obvious disadvantage of withcraft is the requirement of upholding sacrificial rituals to their “sponsor” beings, sometimes known as guardians or familiars. These acts are extremely complex, such as the daemon Blood Pacts or the Amok Tristar, and have fatal consequences more often than not. Another grave disadvantage, of course, is having to communicate with these creatures in order to keep hold of their power, which is by itself dangerous due to the fickle nature of the divines. It is also extremely unlikely that practitioners of witchcraft will be simply able to abandon their bonds with their guardians, making them somewhat “stuck” in that path. Prevalence in Cultures Witchcraft is shunned in most areas of Vhuld, being stigmatized as a shortcut to power and self destruction, as well as being viewed heretical by several religions. It is most dominant in the Urikhian Autarchy due to necromancy already being dependant on the negative pool of arcana, which is in turn connected to the Stygian Spirits. It is also practiced in Celess’Dur, albeit in a very limited manner due to the hazards that come with attempting to call upon the greater powers directly. Witchcraft is, without doubt, most practiced by the Dravamah of the Stratian Steppe and the Northlands, but it is not uncommon practice for the political intrigue of the Halakhar Confederacy, the tribal feuds of the Northmen, or the vengeful Vyrya’pyr. It is outright shunned in all elven nations; including the Tser’qui Sovereignity, while practitioners of this approach in the Justerthian Empire, Maimah’Ladna and the Mefthetun Monarchy are dealt with harshly by the inquisitorial orders. However, the “lighter” side of this approach, which is connected to the school of Divination, is popular within all races and cultures. Druidism Summary Druids are the epitome of naturalist views on the arcana. To them, magic is as natural as the fluctuating of leaves in the breeze or rainfall in the Mistmoon period. Druids believe in the concept of universal unity; the material and the immaterial are connected together into an unbreakable whole which allows for the existence of all things. This philosophical sentiment is shared by a significant number of mages, however, the approach to studying, which includes long meditation, ingestion of raw food and a solitary, hermit-like lifestyle is less popular. Advantages Druids do not have any significant magical advantage over others in the general area of study; however, their approach has been significantly better towards the school of elemental magic. Druids have a very powerful focus when casting, and like sorcerers, depend on their innate ability rather than the elaborate rituals of warlocks or the runes of wizards. This means that, like them, they will be perfectly capable of casting without any objects. Disadvantages The disadvantage of druidism is their shunning of every outside interference and aid in casting, which means that their spells will likely be more susceptible to anti-magical forces. While druids are able to fling spells at a moderately impressive speed, their lack of serious training means that their spell matrixes are not nearly as focused as that of wizards. Prevalence in Cultures This approach is most dominant in the Northland tribes, and is tolerated within Justerthia and Maimah’Ladna. Otherwise, it is rare to see druids in any other region of Vhuld, other than the Wilds, as they are frowned upon as primitive in Celess’Dur, and useless in Urikhia. However, druidism has been growing in popularity with the Mur’kai in the recent years. Augerism Summary Augers believe that Arcana is the divine gift of the gods. Augers may serve any independent god, but it is their belief that the power to weild arcana is a gift. Augers more often than not also double as priests of their respective faiths. In some faiths, Augers are seen as particularly potent, or unique priests of the faith. In other circles, augers are viewed as heretical, and their claims that the gift is god-given, is seen as blasphemy against the gods they beleive they serve. Advantages An Auger can sometimes can actual divine inspiration during combat. It is not unheard of for a god to augment the powers of their chosen, or extremely faithful, often without notice. This can result in spikes of the powers of augers, for 'unexplained' reasons. More practically, augers have extremely powerful vindication, which is a significant factor in the successful casting, and channeling of arcana. Disadvantages Augers often suffer from the lack of adequate training, and studying. Augers will often be trained by an independent mentor, of equal vindication. This is not always useful, as an auger may lack the ability to practically apply arcana to a given situation. Since they view it as a gift of the gods, augers will also be limited in their general application of magic, and will only use it in rigid circumstances. Prevalence in Cultures Augerism is also extremely prevalent in Justerthia, and Maimah'Ladna. It is not outright shunned in Celess'Dur, but it is generally frowned upon as a backward, and largely incorrect approach.